


Shelter From The Storm

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: Granit doesn't like storms.





	Shelter From The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> hello, me again :p hope you all enjoy!

Thunder sounds again and Olivier glances out of the window. The storm was getting quite bad. He was only glad it had started now, and not when they were playing the match. He turns the volume up on the TV to drown out the rain and settles down under a blanket. He liked storms he had to admit, he didn’t know what it was about them, he’d always been that way. 

Suddenly the door goes, Olivier barely hearing it above the TV. He puts it on mute and goes to answer, wondering who on earth could be out in this weather. It’s Granit and he’s soaked.

“Come in quickly” Olivier says, ushering his boyfriend inside “You’re soaking”

“It wasn’t this bad when I set off”

“Here, let’s get you some dry clothes” 

Olivier leads Granit up to the bedroom and finds him some sweat pants and a t shirt.

“There’s a towel in the bathroom if you want to dry yourself”

Granit thanks him and goes to get changed. He feels a bit better once he’s out of his wet clothes. He heads down to the living room where he finds his boyfriend. 

“We’ll put your wet clothes on the radiator” Olivier says, taking them off him.

“Thanks”

Olivier hangs the clothes over the radiator before sitting back down.

“What are you doing here?” He asks “Not that I mind you here”

“Just wanted to visit” Thunder sounds, causing Granit to cling to Olivier’s arm. Olivier laughs.

“You’re scared of storms aren’t you?”

“Maybe” Granit admits, embarrassed “I’m sorry”

“Don’t be sorry, I think it’s cute”

Olivier covers them both with the blanket. The storm’s still going strong so Granit covers his ears and curls up. Olivier puts an arm around him.

“It’s ok, you’re fine” He says, trying to offer some comfort.

“I know, I don’t like it though”

“It’ll be over soon don’t worry”

“I hope so”

“It will be, we’re meant to get sun tomorrow”

“I’ll be glad”

“Me too”

An hour or so later, it appears Granit’s asleep. Olivier knows he can’t be too comfortable but he doesn’t want to wake him. He shuts the tv off and stands up, minding he doesn’t wake his boyfriend. He covers Granit properly with the blanket and turns the light off before heading up to bed himself.

Granit wakes up a few hours later. He glances around the dark room. He must’ve fallen asleep. He can hear the rain still gently falling outside and it seems the storms died down a little bit. He’s just drifting off again when he hears thunder sound, it sounds far away but still, it scares him. He practically jumps off the couch and runs upstairs to Olivier’s room.

“Can I sleep in here?” He asks

“Granit?” Olivier asks, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Can i?”

“Of course, sorry, I didn’t want to wake you”

“It’s ok”

Granit gets into bed and snuggles up to his boyfriend.

“The storm’s fading now see” Olivier says

“I’m glad”

“You’re cute when you’re scared”

“I’m not scared, I just don’t like them”

“Sure, sleep now. It’ll be gone by morning”

“I know. Night”

“Night, sleep well”

“You too”

It seems Olivier was right, the storm is fading now much to Granit’s relief. The thunder seems to have all but stopped, all that’s left is the rain and rain he can deal with. He shuts his eyes and lets the gentle patter of the rain lull him to sleep.


End file.
